youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Zarathustra Agni Kais
Zarahtustra and is a calm and caring wolf, leading the pack with wisdom. But Zarathustra is also strong and fierce. he fights bravely for the pack and will not hesitate to put his life on the line to protect the pack. But even though he is extremely loyal to the pack he also makes sure that every single member knows their place. Agni Kais Zarathustra(AKM052) was born into the Agni Kai Pack on April 9, 2011. Zuko, the alpha male was his father and Toph, the alpha female his mother. He was born with three litter mates, two brothers named Dougal (AKM051) and Aurinko (AKM053) and one sister named Linn (AKF050). At three weeks of age they emerged from the den for first time and they were the main focus on the pack. All of them survived the first weeks and started traveling longer distances with the adults, later they learned how to hunt. Next year his mother gave birth to a new litter and they were no longer the center of attention of the pack. Zarathustra started taking guarding and patroling duties, he also babysat the pups sometimes with his siblings. In winter of 2013 roving males hanged around the pack Zarathustra and the other males chased them off. Zarathustra was a fully grown adult and in early february he went roving along with his older brothers Allomere, Roghan Josh, Noatak and litter mate brothers Dougal and Aurinko. They roved at the Jackals but had no success. Zarathustra and his brothers returned to the Agni Kais a week later. At the end of fall Zarathustra left the Agni Kais in search of a mate, his brothers Dougal and Aurinko followed him. They wandered around different lands but were chased away, they stalked the Young Ones but also were chased off several times. Days later they found the new member of the young ones Nimrod, he tried to chase off Zarathustra and his brothers but they didnt leave and violently attacked Nimrod and he got badly wounded. Moments later the pack approached and chased them off. His persistance payed off and he managed to mate with a Young Ones wolf known as, Super Furry Animal. The folowing days Zarathustra and his brothers split up, he met a rebellious female from the young ones named autumn they attempted to mate many times but Caution didnt permit it. Soon after he found Dougal again. December was already coming to an end and the males were still roving so the small roving group got known as the 'Agni Kai Brothers'. A blizzard day they visited the Whiskers were they found Aurinko and zarathustra managed to mate with Zelda. The following day the band of brothers were about to go roving at the Young Ones, but something got their attention. They found a lonely female under the name of Rhian, Zarathustra showed interest in the female. First, Rhian acted aggressive towards him, but eventually they became very attached to each other. The small group wandered the territory and soon found Angerona, the omega from the Young Ones, who seemed to have gotten lost from the previous blizzard, Rhian quickly showed aggression and gave chase followed by the males. The group chased Angerona until the pack spotted them and and chased them off. Zarathustra spent the last two days with Rhian creating a strong relationship and he eventually stopped roving while his two brothers resumed the activities. In spring with the new litter coming. Rascals The two brothers returned joined Zarathustra and Rhian again and a new pack under the name of Rascals was established. Rhian became the dominant female by default when Zarathustra established himself as the dominant male without any fights from his brothers. The two brothers left the pair again and left on roving. Later on they returned. In spring Rhian was pregnant so they started looking for a den, Z helped digging a new one and often carryed food for the alpha female. Soon Z's pups were born, they were named Tennessee Kid, Mississippi Queen, Henriette, Rioichi, Akari, Sabaku, Akira and Sakura. Tragically Akira's life was lost due to a lack of food. It was a cold night and Z was taking guard as usual, when he got distracted for a second eating a carcass and a coyote sneaked in the den stealing one of the pups, Sakura. Days later Rhian left in search of food, but she encountered a lone female and both got into a fight ending with Rhian's life. Zarathustra waited and waited for her, but he soon realized she wasnt't coming back, Zarathustra lost his first partner and also the alpha female of the Rascals. Now he had to be strong and lead the pack on his own, few days later Zarathustra found Vixen and made her the new alpha female. Weeks later Zarathustra and the other members took the pups on their first trip. One day Zarathustra found two loners who had trespassed into the territory on the way back to the pack. One of them was chased by Vixen, the lone male refused to show submission, finally after some time he submitted and was allowed to hang around. Days after that Zarathustra and led the pack to the hunting ground, in the way they encountered a Commando patroling group however there was no major confrontation. During the hunt Zarathustra located and old bull and the pack chased after it, however Aurinko was more interested in a small calf which he didnt catch after all. Zarathustra received a kick luckily not on the head, later Shadow and Vixen managed to kill the animal. When Aurinko returned they had a violent fight and Z put him in his place, Aurinko was allowed to eat the remains. Later although he was punished Aurinko instigated a den raid at the Commandos, Zarathustra thought it was a good chance to strike on the commandos weakness and followed. They were able to kill a pup, and Shadow took another one but when the Commandos returned they were chased. Later on Zarathustra and Vixen found Houston and Dougal, Vixen chased off Houston while Zarathustra and Dougal got into a fight which ended in Dougal being kicked out of the pack. Although they attempted to rejoin several times both were chased, one time Z allowed Dougal back however Houston wasnt. Four days later Dougal was left babysitting but he left the pups to meet with Houston again, during his absense the pups wandered away. A bear was about to attack the pups but luckily Shadow came and distracted the bear, later Z and the other pack members returned and chased off the bear. Later on Sabaku fell into the river and was rescued by Shadow, soon after Amic came into the den site and attempted to join. Zarathustra did a submission test and allowed Amic to join the pack. The following month Mississippi Queen drowned during a flood. Three months later Vixen allowed Houston to rejoin. Once it was mating season Dougal and Houston wandered away and mated. Soon after Z and Vixen found the pair, Z attacked Dougal and chased him off however Houston was allowed to stay. The following month Zarathustra saw Dougal and chased him away, during his absense Amic and Shadow led a hunt. When Z and Vixen found out they punished the group and put them in their place. Shortly after the group returned to the rendezvous site Shadow fell into the river and saved by Aurinko. Zarathustra and Vixen arrived at the scene and made a quick decision to move Shadow back to the renezvous site. Shortly after Zarathustra, Vixen and Aurinko went on patrol. Aurinko decided to try roving at the Commandos and was unsucessful. Aurinko managed to get Zarathustra to play with him after he returned from roving, but Zarathustra attacked him when he got to close to Vixen and believed he was challenging him. Zarathustra continued to show agression towards Aurinko for the rest of the day. Family Mother: Toph Father: Zuko Sisters: Linn Brothers: Dougal and Aurinko. Personality/Appearance Zarathustra is a calm wolf, he is not aggressive or anxious, but he will fight if he or his pack is threatened. His physique is lean although muscular in a balanced way, giving him speed and strength, though more speed than strenght. He can be a little aggressive and snappy at times, due to his short attention span and low patience to other wolves. But he usually dislikes being alone, he will be always loyal to his family and will do all he can to protect them. He is a good leader, though he is still young and hasn't got a lot of experience he is able to keep the wolves in line. Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Agni Kai Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Males Category:Rascals Wolves Category:Role Play Characters